Play Time
by VixieVamp
Summary: Harley/Joker BDSM smut. Please read with Mark Hamill's Joker voice while picturing Margo Robbie's physical representation of Harley.


"Harleykins! Daddy's bored. Let's play."

"Do you really mean it, Boss?" Harley did her happy squeal and bounced up and down like a child about to receive a piece of candy or a new toy. It was so rare that he wanted to touch her.

"Who would you like to be tonight, Cupcake? A naughty little girl over Daddy's knee or the villainous woman that you are?"

Harley contemplated her options for a moment. She was feeling dark tonight. She needed pain. She needed to be roughed up. She needed to be fucked. She needed to be owned.

"I'll be a grown up tonight, Mistah J."

"Excellent choice, Pumpkin Pie."

Joker's uncharacteristically happy demeanor changed. His grin grew more sinister and his eyes seemed to glow in a supernaturally evil manner. He stalked closer to Harley until he was right in front of her. Then, he backhanded her hard enough to knock her down.

"Now kneel for Daddy."

Harley got on her knees on their bed. Her hair was fixed in her signature bleach blonde pigtails and she was wearing a black camisole top and red thong panties. Joker walked over to the dresser and retrieved her leather and metal Puddin collar. He admired and touched it lovingly and then strolled over to Harley and began using it as an implement, whipping the tops of her thighs. Then, he climbed onto the bed and bit down hard on her neck. Now, Joker did not have fangs, but the vat of acidic chemicals had turned his teeth much sharper than the average humans. He easily drew blood and sucked hard, causing an enormous hickey. He pulled out his pocket knife, cut Harley's camisole in half, slipped it off her shoulders, and gave each of her breasts the same treatment. Then, he finally buckled on her collar. Grabbing her up by the back of her collar, he threw her face down onto the bed and snarled, "Get up on all fours!"

Harley did her happy squeal again, unable to contain her pleasure and excitement.

"What was that?!" he growled, slapping her ass.

"Y-y-yes, Sir."

"Good." he said, removing his belt.

He cut off her thong strings with the pocket knife and laid into Harley's ass without restraint, quickly beating it to a pulp. Safe, sane, consensual...well, Harley had certainly given her consent, but this was Harley and Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime and his Princess, there was no safe or sane. Horrific bruises and welts formed on top of each other all over the porcelain skin of her ass and thighs. But, Harley didn't scream out, cry or move.

She admittedly, was not good at many things, with the exception of gymnastics. She'd only gotten through college because of gymnastics...and her ability to give really good head to the misogynistic professors in exchange for a 4.0 GPA. Her career as a psychiatrist...well, the whole world knew about that epic fail. In her current career as a criminal she was constantly screwing up capers for both Joker and Ivy. But, submission...now that was one thing she always got right.

The assault stopped for a moment, but Harley's eyes grew wide in fear as she heard him open THAT dresser drawer. "No, no please, Puddin', no!"

He grabbed one of her pigtails and pulled hard until tears formed in her otherwise stoic eyes. He put his face close to hers and snarled, "What did you just say to me?" Did you just tell me no?! You're going to regret that little Missy."

Joker held a coiled bullwhip in his hand. He started on Harley's ass and worked his way up to her back, every lash drawing blood. Harley focused with all her might, drawing images of movies she'd seen where people were receiving public whippings. She thought of pirates getting 40 lashes while tied to a ship mast, she thought of slaves and masters in the Old South, she thought of witch trials and Medieval torture, and she even thought of what little she knew as a Jewish girl about the Crucifixion. She thought about how those movie scenes made her feel and how she knew she wasn't supposed to feel that way while watching human suffering. But, now she wasn't ashamed anymore, she was proud of having endured it herself. The pain was very intense, but she'd had worse. For as abusive as everyone said her Puddin' was, Batman had given her just as many broken ribs and black eyes. He wasn't a hero, just a caped batterer who didn't bat an eye at woman beating. Her reverie was broken when Joker unexpectedly put out his cigar on the small of her back, no doubt her punishment for her earlier defiance. She screamed and collapsed on the bed in tears.

Joker grabbed her by her hips, leaving bruises and pulled her back up onto all fours. She screamed again as he thrust his cock too deep inside of her too fast, but gasped in pleasure at the continued thrusts, thinking of how his cock was spanking her pussy and how his hips were spanking her bruised, bleeding, swollen ass. She whined when he stopped.

"Get on your back!" he growled.

"Yes, Daddy."

Harley laid flat on her back and Joker spanked her clit hard with his cock. Then he thrust back inside her and rode her until they both finished in perfect time together.

"Harley-baby, you're the greatest!"

Harley once again let out her happy squeal. She felt so owned and loved.


End file.
